Christmas Time
by Keiko Oda
Summary: Every year, Mikan gives Natsume a present for Christmas. And this year, Natsume is giving Mikan a present as well. But what is it? CHRISTMAS FIC. OOC towards the end. you've been warned. NxM foreverrr.


_**MERRY**_**CHRISTMAS! **♥

YO. This is my present to all of yeh people, a Christmas-themed fanfic!!!!!!!!

This is super duper random so I'm just gonna write down anything that's guna pop into my head:))

But I hope yeh enjoy it anyway. LOVE YOUUUUU ALL

_It's Christmas time and I hope you have fun _

Please leave a review afterwards. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------

_Christmas Time_

By Keiko Oda

--------------------

Christmas time was indeed the most festive celebration in Alice Academy.

The academy would be glowing in Christmas lights snaking every inch of the campus wall and wreaths would be set up in every door in the school. A giant Christmas tree would be set up in the gymnasium and it would be dressed up in the finest Christmas ornaments that lead from blinking electric balls to neon angels that fluttered around the tree. The lamp posts had Christmas lights crawling its way to the top and even the benches were painted red and green just for the holidays.

The Christmas celebration they had every Christmas Eve was just as fancy as the school itself. A delicious Christmas feast would be prepared in the gymnasium and every table would have a tiny Christmas tree centerpiece. Every chair was red and every table was green. The buffet the kitchen staff prepared was spectacular. Food of every kind would be cooked; baked, garnished, grilled, boiled, steamed, marinated…I could go on and on.

And the best part about it is that Persona was to dress up as an elf!

No, I'm kidding.

The best part was yet to come for Mikan and Natsume.

For this year, the school ordered a mistle-toe.

------------------

Christmas was the best holiday for Mikan Sakura.

During Eve, she went around the classroom giving Christmas gifts to her classmates.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!" she yelled, coming into the classroom with a sack of presents just waiting to be opened.

Her classmates simply looked at her.

"What's wrong? Don't you feel the Christmas spirit everyone?" she said, gliding into the room (well, actually she was more of STUMBLING since the sack of presents was twice her weight).

Her classmates looked away.

"HOTARU-CHAN!" Mikan squealed, running to her best friend who was in the corner of the room adjusting a new invention.

"Merry Christmas, now go away" Hotaru muttered, without looking at Mikan.

"I've got a gift for you!" Mikan said, reaching into her sack and pulling out a poorly wrapped Christmas present that Hotaru presumed was a stuffed toy once she took a glance at it.

"Thank you" Hotaru said, accepting the present. Mikan always gave her a stuffed toy every Christmas and Hotaru was going to mention this so but Christmas time was a time of giving and receiving and celebrating – not a time of raining on your best friend's parade. Yes, even Hotaru cares about that.

"Do you like it?" Mikan said, jumping up and down.

Hotaru nodded quietly and resumed adjusting the bolts of her invention.

Mikan then ran around the classroom distributing presents to her classmates.

And then, Natsume walked in.

Whenever it came to Christmastime, Natsume was your all-time HUMBUG.

The boy never exchanged presents nor even gave a simple Christmas greeting.

He treated Christmas like any other day:

_Horribly_

But no matter what, Mikan always managed to think up a gift for him.

"Merry Christmas, Natsume-kun!" Mikan said, pulling the sack towards his desk where he was seated.

Natsume ignored her.

"I've got a gift for you. I hope you like it" Mikan grinned, pulling out another sad-looking gift out of her sack and placing it on Natsume's desk.

"Whatever" he murmured behind his manga.

"Well? Aren't you going to give me one too?" Mikan said, smiling patiently.

Natsume lowered his magazine and gave her a look that meant_no-way-in-hell-man._

Mikan's face fell and she walked away to give a present to Yuu, who had just came into the classroom.

Natsume placed his manga down and tore open the gift. It was a black sweater with a picture of a cat patched onto it.

Natsume scoffed at this and chucked the present under his table.

"Hey, Natsume"

Ruka slipped into the desk next to his with a gift of his own in his hands.

"Yo, Ruka"

"Did Mikan give you a gift?"

Natsume raised his eyebrows as a _yes._

"What did she give you?" Ruka asked.

"A dumb sweater" Natsume smirked.

"And I bet you'll wear it every night like the way you wore the jogging pants she gave you last Christmas" Ruka teased, his blue eyes full of mischief.

"Shut up!" Natsume growled, throwing the Christmas wrapper at him.

"You know, Nat – you should give Mikan a gift. You know, since that's what guys do when they LIKE girl in case you don't know"

"Can you please keep your damn voice low?" Natsume hissed through his teeth.

"Sorry" Ruka grinned sheepishly. "It's just that it's weird that you've been crushing on her since grade four and now we're seventh grade and you haven't even said a decent Merry Christmas to her"

Natsume didn't say anything.

"Did you hear me, Natsume?" Ruka said.

"Duh, I'm not stupid. And anyway, I've gotten a gift for her already"

---------------------------------

That evening, everyone proceeded to the gym for the Christmas dinner.

The giant Christmas tree stood out beautifully amidst the countless tables. It was glowing with neon lights and had paper angels fluttering about it. A big banner was placed on the stage and it said in big blinking lights: **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!!!!! **

The round tables had a pretty Candy-cane print and the seat-covers of the chairs were green. The plates were made of gingerbread and the glasses were shaped into snowmen. As usual, there was a tiny Christmas tree centerpiece in each of the tables.

The buffet table was magnificent. There were probably over a hundred dishes set up and there was an ice sculpture of Jinno that served as the centerpiece and also a victim of the rowdy first graders' pranks. The food smelled magnificent and there was a chocolate fountain at the end of the table which was the size of a horse and was dripping out melted chocolate of every flavor.

It was spectacular.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S BETTER THAN LAST YEAR!!!" Mikan screamed, as she entered the gymnasium dressed in a pretty green dress with a red ribbon tied around the waistline. Her shoes were simply a pretty pair of ballet flats and her hair was let down for once.

Hotaru stood out in her black turtle neck dress and red flats.

"It's the same, dummy. They just added the stupid-looking Jinno ice sculpture"

"That's cause he's teacher of the year. Remember last year, they made an ice sculpture of Narumi?"

Hotaru blinked. "Don't remind me about that disturbing piece of _art_"

"Anyway, I'm going to get food already. Want to come?"

"No" Hotaru said flatly and disappeared into the crowd of students.

Mikan lined up for a plate and while she was waiting, she felt someone stand behind her.

It was Natsume.

He was dressed in an all-black suit and his hair was somewhat messy. Mikan had to admit that he looked quite handsome in all that black. Oh, and the cologne was smelled great!

"Merry Christmas" she said, giving a small smile.

"You told me that already, dumbass" Natsume said quietly.

Mikan was taken aback by his insult. Poor thing.

"ANYWAY, I'm gonna give you my gift later okay?"

Mikan blinked. "You're giving ME a gift?"

"Yea, got a problem?"

"No!! It's just that…you've never really given me a gift before"

"Well be happy. Cause it's gonna be you're FIRST and LAST gift from me"

"Okay, then" Mikan said, giving a grin. "I'm sure I'll love it!"

Natsume smirked.

------------------------------

Dinner passed like a blur for Mikan. She was enjoying her time talking with her friends and eating the delicious food prepared by the kitchen staff.

Dinner seemed like a stomach ache for Natsume who kept staring at Mikan during the whole meal.

There was a point where he made it too obvious.

"Natsume? Why do you keep…uh…staring at me?" Mikan said, giving a look of uncertainty.

"Get up" Natsume said, placing his napkin on his plate and standing up from his chair.

"What?!" Mikan said, cocking her head.

"I said GET UP"

Mikan, being a push-over – did so and followed Natsume to a corner of the gymnasium.

"What's up?" Mikan said, looking so utterly confused. Natsume looked stirred up as well.

"Natsume-kun, is something wrong?"

"Look up" Natsume said

Mikan looked up.

And it only took her a split-second for her to realize that the space between the two was now gone.

And she…or rather he was _kissing_ her.

And she didn't know what to do. She didn't even know if she was kissing him back or not because she just kept staring at that sly thing above them.

It was mistletoe.

And the world was spinning all above her, all around her and all inside her.

She closed her eyes for a moment and after that, he broke from the kiss.

The two stared at each other for awhile, both looking rather shocked.

After a minute of just simply staring at each other, Natsume managed a small smile.

"Merry Christmas, baka" he said softly.

Mikan felt like her heart was about to fall out.

"Was that my…uh…Christmas gift?"

"No"

"Oh…then..what was that for?"

"Well, I just wanted to START my Christmas gift"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Mikan said, her heart slamming out of her ribcage.

"My Christmas gift," he whispered. "Will be forever and ever – you loser"

Mikan didn't say anything.

"So, what do you think of it?" Natsume mumbled.

"Alright then. I accept your gift" Mikan said, her cheeks flushing.

Natsume smirked.

"Merry Christmas, Mikan"

"Merry Christmas, Natsume-kun"

"Let's get back to the dinner, okay?"

"Okay"

Yes. Christmas time was certainly the best time of the year

And the best part about isn't the fact that Persona dressed up as an elf that evening.

But the fact that Christmas is timeless

And that Christmas and _they_ will go on forever and ever.

**The End. **

--------------------

Lol. Sorry if it was kinda OOC towards the end but I really felt like it was necessary. Anyways, please leave a review and **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR** to everybody! Take care and I hope you have fun!


End file.
